Although hysterectomy is generally an effective treatment for menorrhagia, less invasive procedures are often preferable as they reduce side effects, hospital stays and procedural and post-operative discomfort.
Less invasive procedures treat affected areas of the uterus employing electrical energy (e.g., RF energy), heat (e.g., laser) or cryogenic treatment. However, these procedures typically rely on direct visualization of the uterus by an experienced operator to ensure that the energy is applied to the affected areas of the uterine lining. Alternatively, the entire lining of the uterus may be treated by conduction uterine ablation, i.e., circulation of a heated fluid through the uterus or within a balloon inserted into the uterus.